bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1 (Prototype)
Before April 18, 2017, the prototype version of ''Chapter 1'' for Bendy and the Ink Machine is the earliest known demo, released on February 10, 2017, on Game Jolt once before eventually being taken down. The demo itself is entirely different when compared to its remastered updates, with slightly shorter gameplay length and a lack of several features that were not planned to be implemented yet. The demo was created by only two people: theMeatly and Mike Mood, way before hiring several more developers for bigger collaboration. The prototype can be downloaded from here. Credit goes to the Steam user Micah for the download. It can be used by both 64-bit and 32-bit. Characters / Monsters All characters' models are totally different when compared to their own final builds. The unseen characters Henry and Wally Franks both have audio quality slightly different from their own dialogue. Thomas Connor's tape was not planned to be added, making Wally Franks the only recorded speaker in the prototype. Bendy The cutout for Bendy is completely identical with the only exceptions being the gloves each with three darts instead of two buttons, and the fact that his index finger was closer to his hand. The cutout also appears to be entirely flat as if made of paper instead of cardboard. Boris clone The Boris clone's older model looks slightly bigger and less detailed, with the giant hole from his stomach resembling a Y-shaped incision. Another noticeable difference is that the model wears no overalls or gloves. Ink Bendy Ink Bendy has an entirely different model in the early prototype. He is about the same height as Henry, with a human-like head, different-styled horns, and a lack of arms or legs and has a little less detail. Ink Bendy also lets out an high-pitched shriek when popping out from behind the blocked entrance to the Ink Machine's room. This sound was actually reused audio from theMeatly's very first game MeatlyMakes, likely a placeholder. Wally Franks The prototype version of Wally Frank's audio log sounded much cleaner, as it lacked the audio filters that were added in the updates. His audio log does not include the transcript to along with it, as such, his name was initially unknown until it was added in the first update. Just like in all updates before Chapter 4's Update, Wally's audio log was located on a small wooden platform on the wall, instead of being found on a table. Henry Stein All of Henry's dialogue remains the same while his voice sounds slightly higher-pitched and lacking faint echoes. He also lacks the sounds of footsteps and jumping. In the prototype and the first update, after collecting all six items, Henry's two audio files are merged into one. Henry will say "I'm getting the hell out of here!" after encountering Ink Bendy while the studio begins to flood. This was removed in the Chapter 2 update. However, this can still be found in the finished game's files. Locations The rooms including the small office, projector closet, Art Department, Lunch Room, two closets from the narrowed room, and some other extended areas had not yet been added, thus, all of the doors remain locked in the prototype. The "wandering" Bendy cutout had not been added yet when using teleport hacks. Hacking out of the map makes it possible to reveal all wooden floors. Henry's Desk Away from Henry's desk room is a locked door, which was later replaced by the staircase room that had wooden boards covering the doorway from the first remastered update. Workroom The hallway from the beginning of the chapter lacks the "WELCOME"/"EXIT" sign from the ceiling along with boards surrounding the entrance. After turning on the Ink Machine, if Henry goes to the exit from the workroom without encountering Ink Bendy first, it will be blocked by planks until Henry walks back to the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine's room. Mini Workroom From the locked door of this location, there is a light from within the room behind the locked door. Attempting to open the door while preparing to look for six items suddenly causes the light to turn off. Basement In addition, the basement had only one room and a hallway leading to the pentagram room, which also lacks a door. There were no stairs added. The scene of Henry passing out upon entering the room wasn't present, showing the game's logo instead before the credits. Break Room Henry does not need to place the items on the pedestals in the break room. Instead, all items automatically appear levitating above the pedestals, once they have been collected. Pulling the switch to activate the Ink Machine causes all items to vanish. Near the entrance to the break room, there is a locked door. Projector Room When the projector turns on automatically, it plays the soundtrack "Hellfire Follies" instead of the whistling. The room is also lacking small stairs. Activating the ink pressure never causes the pipes to spray ink to flood the area. Items All item models are identical to the models in the finished game. All audio files upon obtaining or using the items, however, are different from the remastered updates. Gear / Wrench :Note that both items share the same audio upon picking them up, only with a slightly different sped. Bendy Doll Inkwell Record Axe The axe has fewer audio files and does a double swing sometimes. It has fewer animations than the current one. Sounds Half of the sounds are different, and replaced as well for the remastered edition while others went completely unused. Soundtracks The soundtracks "Machine Revealed", "Down Where Monsters Live", "Ode to Bendy", and Bendy's whistle song are absent. Miscellaneous The prototype also lacks a punch card stand, a running ability, and unlockable achievements. No cans of Bacon Soup can be found anywhere in this prototype, as this collectible was not yet implemented. Additionally, the main menu looks very different. Main Menu Posters From the "Little Devil Darlin'" and "The Dancing Demon" posters, each glove on Bendy sports three darts instead of two buttons. His index finger was also closer to his hand. The "Sheep Songs!" poster is the only poster that remained unchanged. Objectives There were only five objectives to complete in the prototype instead of seven. :Note that these objective images below still exist in the game and are located in the prototype's files. From the updated Chapter 1's game files, however, the objectives' both tag files and fonts are separated. Objectives02.png|Objective 1. Objectives01.png|Objective 2. Objectives04.png|Objective 3. Objectives03.png|Objective 4. Objective-Axe.png|Objective 5. Assets / Textures FlashlightCookie03.png|A flashlight cookie used to create the light coming out from underneath the door in the hallway. AnimatedTitle.gif|The title screen used for the prototype. Monster face texture.png|Ink Bendy's old texture map. Monster face normal.png|The mesh. BrokenPlankTexture.png|The broken plank texture. Misc 02 texture.png|Texture map of old objects. Misc 02 normal.png Cassette player normal.png Floor normal.png Tile wall normal.png Door01-Normal.png Tile hole normal.png Art desk normal.png Chapter-1-screen.png Category:Prototypes